Ooze's revenge
by Theinsanebunny24
Summary: This is a story that I came up with after thinking about the mighty morphing power rangers movie. this is more of a what if the story had continued in the movie verse only with my own twist. Also a bit on the AU side. the tittle pretty much tells the rest. some characters may be OOC because of what will happen to them in this story so be warned. AdamXOC rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ooze's revenge**

He was defeated but not gone. Ooze had a backup plan for when his plan to take over went wrong. And the power rangers had no clue the he would one day return, and when that day comes none of them would be prepared for what happens next.

It had been a few months since ooze had attacked the city of angel grove and the rangers believed him to be gone for good, but they have no idea that today they would face him again and this time they won't be able to stop him. It started out like a normal day for the rangers but then they got a call from alpha telling them that the city is being attacked. The rangers however were not counting on ooze being their enemy nor were they expecting him to be even more powerful than before. In fact once the fight started he had the rangers split up to fight a couple of really strong minions that he created. And one particular ranger was having the most difficulty, Adam Park, the black ranger was in his frog zord and because of the monsters special ability to create smaller versions of itself he and his zord were overwhelmed. The creatures were able to damage the zord so much that Adam was ejected, he demorphed and was unconscious on the ground. The other rangers too were overwhelmed and were also ejected from their zords. Ooze made his way to the unconscious ranger and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Leave him alone." Said the pink ranger Kimberly.

"Why would I do that power brats?" ooze said with cruelty in his voice. "After all I now have destroyed your zords and I hold the life of one of your own in my hands, in fact I could just get rid of this one nuisance once and for all." He said with a smirk and the others rangers were fearful of what he would do. Then he threw Adam and shot an energy blast where Adam had landed.

"Noooooo" all the rangers had screamed in unison as they watched the event unfold before them, and when the smoke cleared Adam was no where to be seen. They assumed that ooze's energy blast had left no traces of him.

"Well it's been fun but I have a world to take over" ooze said as he left. Though the rangers had no clue that ooze tricked them into believing that their friend is gone, but in reality he had one of his crow minions take the boy while his friends were distracted. Ooze has this plan that requires a ranger to help him pull it off and he didn't care who he took but now that he has one he can now put his plans into action.

yes this a cliffhanger mwahahaha. but don't worry I have quite a bit of this story written so there will be a few chapters posted for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ooze had the unconscious ranger taken to his new fortress where he will plot and plan against the rangers. Adam at this point had woken up in what seemed to be a cell, a prison cell. And as he was wondering why ooze had him captured ooze's minions came to his cell to take him to where ooze is. He was led to this huge room with what looked like a throne in the middle of it. As soon as Adam entered the room ooze strode right to him.

"I see our guest is awake."

"You won't get away with this the others will find me."

"Oh, and what do think they're going to do when they believe that you're dead." And with this Adam became silent and stood there with shock clearly evident on his face.

Then ooze, who was laughing at Adam's despair, started to create this strange slime like substance as Adam was being held tightly by the crow beings. It was then that Adam realized that ooze was planning on using that goo on him, he just hoped that he wouldn't become a mindless slave like the parents did the last time he and his friends fought ooze. But what ooze did next caught him by surprise, ooze grabbed Adam by the shirt and held the goo up to his mouth. Adam gasped as the slime forced its way into his mouth and down his throat, it felt terrible as the slime was going into his mouth and making its way down his throat. He made once last choking sound as the last of the goo went down his throat. Ooze let him go and went over to his throne and sat as if he was waiting for something to happen, but Adam had no clue what it was. Then all of the sudden he started to feel a strange sensation in his abdomen that quickly turned into excruciating pain. He also felt as if someone or something was ripping his head open to remove his memories. He couldn't see what was happening to his body but ooze and his minions could. They watched as the boy seemed to slowly melt into a purple substance. The crow things were squawking as they freaked out as they watched all this happen. The screaming started to die down as Adam's head joined the puddle of goo, but as he was struggling to keep his memories he subconsciously reached out the one hand that was still solid as if he was trying to catch the disappearing memories. And as that hand joined the goo he became a blank slate. No memories no nothing. But he could feel a presence that seemed to be waiting for something, he could feel that it was waiting for him. The crow beings where watching the purple puddle that was once the ranger in curiosity, then they noticed the puddle started to shake and jiggle as if it was trying to move. They started to screech as the thing started to take a form. It started to take on a human form, in fact it was starting to look like the former ranger. Soon it finished taken shape, it had even formed cloths, the same ones Adam was wearing before he became goo, and it was no longer purple, it looked human. The crow minions started to investigate the being that is now standing were the ranger once was, its eyes were closed until one of the crow things came in for a closer look. Its eyes flashed open startling the minions, and those who saw the eyes when they opened noticed that they were purple till they turned to the brown color the ranger had. And ooze was absolutely giddy as he saw this development, he knew that what he did had changed the boy forever, that he made him into a being that couldn't be called human anymore, and that pleased him the most. He walked up to the boy and said "come my son there are many things I need to teach you."

"Yes father." Adam replied. He followed ooze as he led him to a training room deep within his fortress and Adam seemed happy to follow. He was no longer a ranger, no longer human, and no longer a force of good in the world.

mwahahaha I made Adam evil, all part of Ooze's plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile the rangers were discussing what had happened with Zordon. "Aiyiyiyi, rangers I can't find any sign on Adam's whereabouts, I'm afraid that ooze really did…." Alpha cut himself off as he saw the others faces.

"Rangers I know that this is a tragic time for us, but we must focus on defeating ooze." Zordon told the rangers. "For now it is best that you go rest, I'm afraid that future battles will only be tougher on you." He told them. Then the rangers were transported back to angel grove so that they could go home.

"What can we do, a...Adam is gone and his parents don't even know, what are we going to tell them?" Aisha asked as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do now but do what zordon suggested." Tommy replied. They all looked at him with sadness showing on their faces. Then they went their separate ways.

It's been a while since ooze had attacked them and now they were back in school. Tommy and Billy were at their lockers as the morphers started to beep, both tommy and Billy went somewhere where they wouldn't be eavesdropped on.

"What's going on alpha?" Tommy asked.

"Ayiyiyi, rangers there is an attack happening in the city, but be careful the attacker seems to be very strong."

"We're on our way." Tommy said as they left for the coordinates alpha gave them.

As soon as they arrived they saw a small group of ooze's minions wreaking havoc and the one they believe alpha was telling them about. He was tormenting a woman as they showed up. "Let her go." Kimberly said. He turned to look at them, or at least that's what it seemed like what he was doing, they couldn't really see his face as he looked to be wearing an armor that seemed to resemble their ranger suits, except its purple and black and the face was covered entirely by a darkened face shield.

"Well if it isn't the power brats, my father's right you are annoying showing up and ruining others fun." He said sarcastically. And as he spoke rocky felt like he recognized the voice, and he wasn't the only one, the others felt like the voice was somehow familiar as well. But they were confused when he said father.

"Father?" rocky asked.

"Oh yes you don't know who I am, allow me to introduce myself I'm Anarchy, ooze's son." And with those words the rangers were shocked, how does ooze have a son? , they all asked themselves.

"Let the woman go." This time it was Billy who said this.

"Fine, I was getting bored anyways, hopefully you guys will be more fun." He said as he threw the woman to the side. The rangers prepared themselves for the fight that was about to happen. But they were never prepared for the fact that anarchy was most defiantly stronger than they were, even when they fought together as a team. And just as fast as the fight started it was over, all the rangers were down on the ground demorphed.

"Tsk, tsk, and here I was thinking that you would be more entertaining than the town's people, I guess that since one of your rangers is dead you're not much of a challenge anymore." These words made the rangers shiver in anger as they watched the confidant villain walk up to them.

"Shut up" both Aisha and rocky yelled. Anarchy stopped and stood up straight, but because his face was covered they couldn't even tell that he was grinning at this.

"Well it's been fun but I need to go, you know the whole helping my father take over the world and all." He said as he signal for the minions to leave.

They watched as he disappeared in a flash of purple and black. The rangers couldn't believe that they couldn't even defeat this one opponent, they realized that alpha's warnings should have been heeded. How were they going to stop ooze now that he has a seemingly unstoppable ally?

see what I mean about out of character. hee hee


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at ooze's fortress Anarchy was proudly telling of how he defeated the rangers to ooze.

"Don't get cocky boy, many villains have made the mistake of being overly confidant and have lost." Ooze said to the boy. "Now go and train I have many things I need to do." Ooze watched as anarchy made his way to the training room. Ooze was happy with how his plan has turned out, he was happy with how the boy was changing, he liked how the boy was becoming more and more evil as time goes by.

While anarchy entered the training room he decided to change his appearance, changing clothes is easy when you're made of goo. He shifted his form, his uniform disappeared as it changed into casual clothes and his face was revealed, it was Adam. He wasn't so happy with being told off when he had achieved something that many had failed to do, so as he was training he took out his anger on the minions that were there for his training purposes. The minions were afraid of him but they didn't want to face the wrath of ooze even more so they complied with everything Anarchy had them do even if it ended up making some of them disappear, which it usually did. He was powerful and the minions knew that ooze made him that way, or in this case remade him. They knew that he was able to hold his own against a few of them and others like them before, but this time he's able to take hordes of them on without injury. But they have no idea why their master would want a former enemy to be this strong, they have no clue that ooze would use this new villain to destroy any hope that the rangers will stop him. And as Anarchy had finished destroying most of his 'toys' he was feeling even more confidant that he won't be defeated by the rangers.

During the next few encounters with Anarchy the rangers were defeated over and over again. It seemed impossible to defeat him and the rangers were starting to get hopeless. "Rangers I know it seems hopeless, but you can't give up, Adam wouldn't want you to, you will stop this evil." Zordon said hoping that this would make them feel a little more hopeful.

"Come on guys, zordon's right, we need to keep fighting, for Adam, for everyone." Tommy said.

"Yeah he's right, Adam wouldn't want us to give up, we need to get it together." Aisha said.

"Yeah" the rest said unison.

"For Adam." They all said at once and then got ready to fight Anarchy as they had just got news that he was wreaking havoc in Angel grove again. But they have no clue that this time would be the last time they would fight him as Rangers.


	5. Chapter 5

Oozes plan was coming together quite well, he had finally found what he was looking for. He found a device that would destroy the ranger's powers for good, it would destroy the morphing grid making it so that there would be no more rangers. But he needed something to activate it, and that's where Adam/Anarchy comes in. he needed a ranger, current or former it didn't matter as long as the person was a ranger, to activate the device to make it destroy the morphing grid. He also needed six rangers to be in the same place for it to work, and the rangers also didn't need to be current rangers. So all he needed to do was have Anarchy cause trouble for the rangers to come and activate the device once they got there.

"Stop right there Anarchy, both you and ooze are going down." Kimberly the pink ranger said with newly found courage and hope.

"And what makes you think that pinky." The way he said this made the others feel that he was grinning behind that visor, that is if he even has a face. As he walked around in a mocking manner the rangers noticed that he was carrying a strange device.

"Whatever you're planning it won't work." Tommy said.

"You have no idea of how wrong you are power brat." this time it was Ooze who spoke, he came out from nowhere. "Now that the guests have arrived it's time for us to start the party my son." He said to Anarchy.

"As you wish father." Then anarchy pushed something on the device and before the rangers were able to do anything they started to feel like something was being ripped from them. They could feel their powers fade as the device pulsated with a strange energy. And soon the feeling intensified as they felt the morphing grid disappear as their suits started to fade. Then there was no more suits or morphers, they felt like someone stripped them naked, they had no powers and no way to stop ooze.

"That's much better, now the power brats are just brats, now there will be no one to stop us, right Anarchy my son." Anarchy nodded at this and the former rangers looked on in horror as they realized that there was nothing they could do. And as the former rangers knelt in their stupor ooze and Anarchy left them to their misery.

yes I am crazy, I just got rid of the greatest force of good in this story and gave the bad guys what they wanted, but don't worry later on Ooze will get what he deserves and who knows I might give the rangers back their powers.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few years since oozes victory over the rangers. He had control over almost all of the world, there were still some rebel groups out there. And one group in particular pissed ooze off, it was a group based in the ruins of Angel grove, one that's run by the former rangers. They really couldn't do much to his new kingdom but they were able to instill hope in people that he didn't want them to have. And of course as a way to get back at any rebel that was caught he used the same method he used on Adam to make more loyal 'children' that he called oozelings. Though no one but ooze knew this, not even Anarchy, ooze believed that he should keep it secret if he didn't want any type of trouble. Especially seeing that he noticed that Anarchy wasn't as enthusiastic with being evil as he was when ooze first 'made' him. Ooze started to notice that Anarchy was starting to question his methods and ooze didn't like that. Anarchy even suggested to ooze that maybe he should be a little more lenient on the rebels, that maybe torturing wasn't the best choice (Anarchy thought that that was what ooze was doing to the prisoners that he had taken to a place in the fortress that even he had no access to.) Ooze knew that a small amount of humanity, of the good that he used to have still existed in Anarchy and ooze knew that he had to get rid of it, he couldn't have someone that he super powered going around ruining his plans. So one day he asked if he could speak to Anarchy in private.

"Tell me my son, is there a reason why the prisoners bother you?"

"No, nothing…" he hesitated "it's just that I don't believe you are being fair to the captured rebels."

"Is that remorse I'm hearing from you, my boy you know that villains don't show mercy, we show terror and malice, but it seems that you may need some time to yourself to understand this."

"Father?" Anarchy asked unsure of what ooze meant, then ooze took something out from his robes, it was a fairly portable sized bottle. He then started to walk up to anarchy and as he did so Anarchy felt fear, but he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried to make his body move he couldn't.

"Now son it's time for you to learn that you belong to me and nothing that belongs to me will show any sign of compassion." He said as he opened the bottle. With this Anarchy began to feel as if he was being pulled, then he felt his body start to melt into its slime form.

"No, wait, no father no." he pleaded with ooze, but ooze just laughed. And when his body was entirely slime it was quickly sucked into the bottle.

"Now Anarchy you will stay in here till the time I see fit to let you out." Ooze said as he closed the bottle and took it to his throne room.

He had no clue how long he's been in here, all he knew was that this was his punishment for showing mercy. He did also have the ability to see some of the things that went on outside of the bottle. But all Anarchy cared about was getting out, he cursed the feelings of compassion that he started to have after ooze had taken over most of the world. He was even starting to kill them himself as he was left in his prison. But today something weird was going to happen. All of the sudden there was a strange swirling of energy in the room then it started to act as a whirlwind as it swept the bottle up. And the bottle continued to twirl in the air as anarchy felt it being pulled somewhere else. Then it was dark, there was nothing and he didn't even know where he was.


	7. Chapter 7

He was in the darkness for a while till he noticed a small amount of light. The light started to get brighter until he felt the bottle being pulled again. He felt it bouncing around as it was moved from one place to another. Then the movement stopped as he felt the bottle being put down. He then noticed a figure, a young woman, standing in front of the bottle looking at it in curiosity. He too felt a strange feeling of curiosity as he watched the girl. She then seemed to disappear from his sight, he found himself trying to call out to her but realized how useless it was when the only thing he did was cause bubbles to form in his goo form. But the girl didn't seem to notice the weird bubbles as she was already gone. For some reason he felt that this girl was his only chance to get out of his predicament. It was awhile before she returned but just as she showed up so didn't a cat. And the cat was a little too curious as it was investigating the bottle, so Anarchy decided to scare the cat off by causing the bottle to move if only slightly which caused the cat to run away as it accidentally knocked over the bottle which broke as it reached the floor.

"Shoo, get away from that." The girl said to the cat that was now trying to investigate him as he was no longer in the bottle. And as she took the cat away from the area Anarchy was starting to remember how to form himself.

The girl came back just in time to watch as the purple slime started to take the form of a teenager. The slime finished forming, even forming clothes for itself to wear. And as the girl was staring at the newly formed young man, Anarchy was trying to remember how to talk seeing since he's been stuck in a bottle for who knows how long. But before he could get out any words the girl had already acted. She had grabbed a bottle and splashed the contents on him as if it was supposed to do something to him.

"What was that for?" He finally said, it felt liberating to actually talk instead of forming bubbles.

"Well that didn't work, what are you? Because you're not some weird vamp or something else that can't stand holy water." She said as he shook the excess off.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I can only assume that your not human seeing that you were in a bottle and also was just a puddle of slime a moment ago. Can you tell me why you were in that bottle in the first place?"

"Let's just say I angered the wrong person."

"I can see. So what are you called, don't get me wrong I still don't trust you I just want to be able to not call you, well you know, you." She said.

And the first name that came to mind was the name Adam. "Adam, my name's Adam." He said, but he found it odd that the name didn't feel strange to call himself, instead it felt right, and it felt natural.

"Okay 'Adam', where did you come from, besides the bottle." She asked, then there was a loud sound and the girl looked like she was ready to fight anything that came her way.

"Tammie, you here?" someone asked.

At this the girl calmed down and said "yeah I'm here, though I do have a little surprise here for you and the others." The person the voice belonged to came in and when he saw Anarchy/Adam he grabbed him and pushed him into the wall, but Adam turned to goo and escaped the man's grip.

"What the, what the hell are you."

Adam didn't want to say that he is the son of an evil ruler so he decided to lie and say "I'm cursed, the person who trapped me cursed me to become a slime creature for the rest of my life." Part of this was directed towards the girl answering her first question a little more. he also started to realize that he wasn't in the same world as before, he could feel the lack of ooze's presence, and that was odd because ooze was almost everywhere and this didn't seem like a rebel hideout, it was too open for that.

"So you're a victim huh." The girl said thoughtfully. "Okay that's it we're taking him with us." She said.

"What, are you crazy, he isn't some lost animal that you can take in, and he could be dangerous, did you see what he just did?"

"I know he isn't some lost puppy but he is an innocent that needs our help." These words stung Adam as he heard innocent, he was most defiantly not innocent, but at least to himself he wasn't.

"And you attacked him, besides all he did was escape that barely calls for hunting him." And at the last word he couldn't help but feel thankful that the girl didn't think he was a threat.

"Now that we got that settled we should head back to the hideout." Tammie said as she motioned for the two to follow her.

Anarchy couldn't believe that Tammie was willing to help him, even though as far as he knew he wasn't cursed or anything like that. This was the first time in his life that he felt cared for, yeah ooze would praise him and watch out for him but he never really felt like a father, more like a general of sorts. But he understood that he shouldn't get used to this kind of feeling, he knew that sooner or later ooze would come to take him back.

"Ok we're here." Tammie said waking anarchy from his thoughts. The ended up at an abandoned warehouse. He guessed that it would do seeing that there was no people around this side of town. It beat being trapped in a bottle for who knows how long. As he walked into the building he felt like a thousand eyes were on him. Tammie's other friends were staring at him as if he was some new species or something.

"Well in case any of you are curious about our guest, he is an innocent in need of assistance." Tammie said the moment she walked through the door, though whenever anarchy heard himself being called innocent he couldn't help feel a pang of guilt. He knew that he was anything but innocent, that all he was doing was lying to these people while taking advantage of them. After Tammie explained what 'Adam' was doing there the others just turned away and resumed whatever it is that they were doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile back in the universe anarchy came from the former rangers were busy with the roles as rebellion leaders.

"Ayiyiyiyiyi, rangers there is something strange happening."

"Alpha you know that there's no more rangers, but what is the situation?" Billy said.

"Yes I'm sorry I'm just so used to calling you guys that. And I managed to pick up what seems to be a rip in the space time continuum. Its origins appear to be in the area where ooze's base is."

"I have sensed it too, something has ripped a portal into our universe and I can feel that one of our enemies was pulled through. I am afraid that whatever place he was taking to will be in danger of ooze's reign." Zordon said.

"What do you mean by him?" tommy asked.

"I have sensed that ooze's favorite son has disappeared from our universe and can only speculate that he was taken into the portal. Tommy, Alpha can help open a rift to this other universe, I need you and your friends to go into the rift and find anarchy and bring him back here. I feel that if he is allowed to remain there then ooze may be able to gain control of that universe."

"We're on it." The former rangers said. Alpha was messing with some computers till an alarm sounded telling people that it was dangerous then a swirling energy started up and they could see what looked like a small glowing hole open in front of them then they saw it get bigger and bigger till it was big enough for a group of five to enter.

"Okay let's do this guys." Tommy said as they all jumped into the rift. They knew that this was going to bring them where they needed to be but they had no clue that the rift would send them six months into the future.

Adam had spent six months with this group, and while the girl Tammie was helping him he found that he was very good at helping them out. Five months ago they decided to let him officially join their group. He had become a natural at saving innocents from the supernatural baddies they faced. Of course during his time with them he grew close to Tammie, caring for her, even beginning to feel romantic feelings towards her. But he never acted on them, telling himself that he could never be with her, that because of his past he could never involve her with himself. He even had a feeling that his freedom from Ooze would come to an end as he could sense trouble coming in the near future. Of course none of his new friends knew of his past as a villain named Anarchy, he didn't want them to find out especially Tammie. But he had no clue that Ooze wouldn't be the only one to catch up to him. He would find out later that day who else was coming to drag his ass back to where he came from.


	9. Chapter 9

The former rangers stepped out of the rift to find themselves in an abandon building. And as the rift closed one of them asked "okay, so how do we find Anarchy now?"

"Alpha gave me this device before we left, it should help us pinpoint where he is." Billy said.

"Alright guys let's go, we don't know what trouble he could've caused already." Tommy said as he took the lead. Billy using the device had managed to find a possible lead, seeing since it could only track the so called oozelings when they used their abilities and it seemed that Anarchy didn't use his too much here. They followed where it was sending them and they found that everything looked so different from the dimension they left. The fashion they saw was so totally different from theirs. But they didn't let that bother them, even when they heard some teenage girls whisper that they were so retro. Then all of the sudden Billy picked up an energy signature coming from across town. So they left their original search and headed in that direction. The device led them to another abandon building only this time it was a warehouse. They entered the building looking for Anarchy but what they found surprised them.

"Wow thanks for the assist, if you hadn't of done that then I would be screwed." They saw a girl say to a boy, who, even though he was facing the opposite direction of them, looked so familiar, but it couldn't be. He looked so much like their friend Adam from behind. It was then the girl noticed them, she yelled out some sort of code to the boy and he turned into slime. The girl took a bottle out and the slime was sucked into it. She then took off in a run to get away from them.

"Wait" Tommy yelled, but the girl didn't turn around. She continued and disappear from their sight. They realized that she slipped by them by going through a hole in the warehouse's wall. But they weren't going to give up because they just realized that the boy must be Anarchy, but why would the girl be helping him, was she being forced or did he lie about himself. Whatever the reason they needed to catch up to the girl.

**Tammie's P.O.V**

Okay both Adam and I had just finished getting rid of a supernatural baddie when this group of people in their early twenties came in. I don't know why they were here but both Adam and I needed to get out of there because we can't have anyone know we were there. Possible problems could arise not only for us but for them if they're innocents. So I told Adam that someone saw us and we needed to go, I'm so glad that he's cursed to be a slime creature, easy travel. But right now I need to make sure no one follows us. Thankfully the warehouse isn't too far from the busy city, perfect for get lost in the crowed if you know what I mean. I went into the alley way and came out the other side where the public is. So I made my way to the boarder of the city because the woods are where our hideout is.

I thought both Adam and I were safe enough to let him out, but the group must've followed us, because they were right in front of me while Adam had just come out of the bottle.

**Third person P.O.V**

After they left the warehouse they managed to find the girl again. She was headed somewhere specific and they were not going to lose her, they had to know what was going on so they followed her. It wasn't until the girl was out in the forest that they saw her let the slime out. Once he was out she noticed them. They weren't going to let them get away again.

"Stop right there, we don't want to hurt you we just want Anarchy." Tommy said.

The girl however had a look that said 'who is Anarchy? The boy who they speculate is anarchy however turned around as if to say 'I give up'. But when he turned around most of them gasped in shocked, Aisha on the other hand said "Adam?" loud enough so that everyone heard. But the unexpected happened, when she said that name the boy at first looked confused then he started to look like he was in pain. It was like something was hurting him. Then he fell to his knees grunting while holding his head in pain. "Adam" the girl said in concern as his pain seemed to increase. While the others were confused with what was going on, Adam/Anarchy was watching broking up images running through his head. He felt like he was watching a home video that had been through the ringer. But these images felt familiar, he even saw a glimpse of the former rangers, but from what he could make out, they weren't enemies but friends. But that didn't make sense because he only found out about them after he was made. These images suggest otherwise. And whenever he saw himself with them he was called 'Adam'. Then he started to gag as if something was being forced down his throat. In fact he was watching an image of himself being force fed something strange, and he felt like he was experiencing it all over again thus the reason why the others saw him choking on nothing. And just like the other images this one was quite broken up. He couldn't see who was forcing him or what it was that was going down his throat, but he saw a flicker of purple which suggested that this may have been done by ooze, but he couldn't understand why ooze would do that. Then it got a little too much for him and he passed out. Everyone surrounding him looked on in confusion as he lost consciousness. The former rangers had no clue what was going on but they weren't entirely sure if this wasn't some trick that ooze and anarchy had planned. But they knew that the unconscious boy was most definitely connected to ooze.

"So any of you want to tell me who this anarchy guy that you called Adam is?" the girl, who was now kneeling down beside Adam, asked. But the others seemed to not want to say, especially if they were wrong. But tommy decided to take the initiative and say what the others were afraid to say.

"He is one of our enemies from where we come from. We believe that he is the one who is unconscious, but right now we're unsure." The girl looked at them thoughtfully and then gave tommy a look that said to go on.

"Right now he looks very much like a friend we've lost. But we don't know if this is a trick from ooze, our main enemy." Tommy finished.

"Okay I understand the problem but I'm not really sure if we should talk about this here. if you would help me get 'Adam' back to my hideout then we could talk a little more about this."

"Okay we'll follow your lead." Tommy said as he and Rocky picked up Adam/Anarchy. Then they set off to Tammie's hideout.


	10. Tammie's past part 1

"So let me get this straight, you think that this ooze may be coming to this universe to take it over, and he may be using Adam to do so." Everything Tammie said wasn't in the form of question but a statement. Tommy just nodded as Tammie paced back and forth with her face twisted in an expression of thought.

"well I can tell you from my perspective, I do not see a villain, but someone who has lost themselves, that is why I don't believe your theories." She seemed determined to get that point across to them.

"You haven't fought Ooze or Anarchy, you weren't even there when Ooze had killed Adam!" Rocky yelled as he glared the girl down.

"Calm down, rocky please." Aisha pleaded with him. Tammie on the other hand didn't seem to be startled by the sudden outburst. Instead she just calmly said

"I'm sorry about what has happened, but I believe that this anarchy and Adam are one in the same, I've seen things like this before…" then she trailed off, it was like whatever she was going to say bothered her more than being yelled at did.

"You don't have to tell us if you can't." Kim said with a little concern coming from her tone.

"No I'll tell you, you want to know why I do what I do, well I didn't always stalk the things that go bump in the night." She took a deep breath and continued "I was a sophomore in high school when everything came crashing down on me."

**Flashback **

**Tammie's p.o.v **

I was sitting at a single table in the corner of the cafeteria, eating my homemade seafood salad.

"Hey Tams, what's up, your boyfriend not eating lunch with ya?"

I looked up to see my best friend Alice Conway plopping on to the seat just across from me. "Nah, he's busy with drama club, you know helping them build props for the latest play."

"Ah, so carpenter boy got asked to build something for them again, I swear that boy is too nice for his own good, can't he just say no just once so he can be with you more?"

I shrugged "I don't really mind, he is doing something he loves and the drama club also gets something out of it so I don't want to come between."

"Wow, you two are too perfect for each other, both of you are too nice, why can't you be just a little selfish once a while?" I just shrugged again and went back to eating.

"Whoo, guys, I mean gals, did ya hear about the new students?" my other friend, Fred said. He may be a little odd but he's a good friend.

"Yes I did, why?"

"Well, did you see them, they're so surreal, so beautiful, like their models or something." I was about to say 'and why would I care about that' when I was soaked with the cafeteria's ravioli surprise that some clumsy student seemed to have spilt all over me. Great now I smell like the unknown ingredient, not that I wanted to know what it was anyways.

"tam you okay?" I just gave my friends a look that said 'what do you think?'

"Let's get you to the Girls locker room, my volley ball uniform should fit you." Alice said as she walked me out of the cafeteria, as we passed the other students I could hear snickering and some of them calling me names.

sorry it's short, got stuck a little bit so this part is going to be a two-parter.


	11. Tammie's past part 2

**Okay I know I said that this part of the story would be a two parter, well I lied, it's going to have at least one more part then onto the good stuff depending on my ADHD brain. I have been jumping from story to story so I kind of had a little difficulty on concentrating on new chaps, but I won't drop this. so please enjoy. :) **

The day was pretty much crappy for the rest of it, classmates kept calling me names, and the teachers just made things worse by trying to show some pity and concern. But now that it's over I can finally breath, it was so suffocating to be surrounded by such a**holes. So now I'm heading over to my boyfriend James, who seems to be talking animatedly with someone I don't recognize.

"Oh, hey Tammie I didn't know that you were looking for me." He said as he turned around after I tapped his shoulder.

The problem is that we had already made plans to meet up after school, but from the sound of it he doesn't even seem to remember that.

"James we were supposed to go home together." I said with a slight annoyance in my tone.

"Oh, shit, sorry I totally forgot, but have you met Valerie, she's new here."

Okay did I just imagine him showing a love sick puppy look when he looked at her? I so hope I did. But what I am seeing now is making me feel very uncomfortable. He looks like he is going to fawn all over her, right in front of his girlfriend if I might add. It just seems so very wrong. I really don't want to see this, but Valerie came up to me and looked me up and down, she was grinning when she was finished assessing me. I honestly have no clue what is going on, it felt like everything I know will come crashing down around me, I have a very bad feeling about this, about her, about everything happening here. For some reason I was suffocating and I needed to get away, I took off in a sprint to not even I know where. I felt like something was trying to crawl into my brain, like something was trying to control me, it felt evil. And now that I am far enough away I feel so much better, though I notice that James didn't follow me. But I can't go back, there's this feeling telling me that if I do then I'm screwed. So now I'm going to find Alice and Fred so that I can tell them what just happened.

It took me all night just to fall asleep, yesterday's event just kept playing over and over again in my head. And when I finally did fall asleep I had this extremely disturbing dream, Valerie was in it. From what I remember I was in this messed up torture chamber with James right next to me and Valerie busy telling us to give in, that soon the pain would become pleasurable, James was already bending to her will but I was being adamant about not giving in.

_"__Come on Tammie, don't you want to be with your boyfriend forever?"_

That phrase made me shiver, she didn't seem human in the dream, in fact she seemed more like a monster, with her laughing at our pain and the huge grin she had whenever she drew blood. And James and I weren't the only ones there, there were other students from our school. It was like some sort of out of body experience, a very terrible one.

I woke up with sweat covering my entire body, the dream was over but I couldn't shake this feeling like something lingered from it, like I was being haunted. Of course as I got up to get ready I felt so weak like I was drained of energy, usually when you sleep you expect to wake up refreshed not worse than ever. I have a feeling that this would be a very long day.


	12. Tammie's past last part

It was weird very weird, the school was like a ghost town and my friends and I were among the only kids at school. It was scary with the fact that some of the remaining students seemed to be affected by some odd force, they seemed drained and afraid. It was how I felt when I woke up, so I just went up to one of the jocks that was still here.

"Did you have a very odd dream last night?" he stared at me wide eye as if I had read his mind.

"How did you know? Wait you had the dream too didn't you."

"Yeah, and I have a bad feeling about it."

"I know, my girlfriend was in it and she wasn't acting like herself, she started acting odd yesterday after she met one of the new kids."

"Same with my boyfriend." We were talking like we had never had problem with each other, it was because we had a common problem that we could only solve together.

"The new kids don't seem human."

"Yeah they don't. Listen we need to figure this out. Whatever is happening isn't a good thing and they only way for us to save those we care about we need more info."

What I didn't know or expect was that we would become friends and part of a hunting team in the future.

We gathered six other students who had the same dream and got together for some research, we skipped the rest of school to see what we could find in the town's library. Bruce, the jock I had teamed up with, had just laid down a bunch of books in front of us. Many of them had no real answers for us, but a few had some interesting info about what could be going on.

This info seemed to lead us to uncategorized monsters, creatures that haven't really been 'studied'. Those that don't fit into categories of undead, demons, fae, or any of the other supernatural things that others have heard of. Apparently some of these may be hybrids or even powerful spirits that don't fit in the ghost category. We did come to a page about 'The Tortured", powerful monsters that feed off of pain and suffering with the occasional S&amp;M thrown in there. Their victims start to become like them once they start feeling pleasure from both being tortured and torturing others. And as I read that part I flipped through the book to try and find if there was some way to save those that have already started to go through that stage. I didn't want to lose James, but when I got to the page that said there was no cure, I couldn't help but shed a tear. Everyone here had someone they cared about that was trapped by 'The Tortured', boyfriends, girlfriends, siblings, and friends. But we all sweared that we would save them no matter what.

It took a couple of weeks and some really screwed up dreams before we deemed ourselves ready to face the monsters. We found a way to find where 'The Tortured' were, and we all got together for one last group rally.

"okay, we need to make sure we don't give in to their temptation, we've been exposed too many times to their methods for turning, we need to keep a straight head and meet their leader head on." Bruce said and allowed me to explain further.

"The leader is the one we want to destroy in order to banish the rest, the leader will most likely be heavily protected, so we need to split into groups to distract them. Two of us will make our way to the leader's chambers and the others will be in teams of two to keep the others busy. We will save our loved ones."

After that speech we made our way to where we found their hideout to be. It was nerve wracking, we all knew that the possibility of saving the people we care for was zero, but we were doing this anyways, but we had to try.

The building was a dilapidated mental institution that was hidden by the woods, it was being choked by vines and trees seeing that this place hasn't been used for over 30 years. When we entered the building it was quiet like no one was here, but we knew better. Climbing the rickety stairs was a challenge, we all tried not to make any noise. And as we reached the second floor, we all split up searching for the leader's chambers. But I didn't think that I would meet up with a turned James so soon.

"Tammie, you've come, I missed you, I really want to break you like glass, you'll be so beautiful that way." He had this psychotic glint in his eyes.

"James, back up please, I don' want to hurt you."

"But I want to hurt you, so f**king bad that it makes me do this." He said as he lunged on me.

He was so strong, he was stronger than be before, but he wasn't this strong, his weight felt like it could crush me. He was grinning as his hands were wrapping around my wrists making my bones creak as they started to break. Then there was relief from the pressure, Bruce had taken a pipe and hit James on the head. Bruce pulled me up, but then James came to and stood up. He was bleeding, but what scared me was that he was bleeding black, it wasn't normal.

"Oh Bruce, I didn't know you were into that, I may have Tammie on my heart, but I could play with you too if Lilly doesn't mind."

I couldn't help it, it was hard seeing him like this, but he wasn't James anymore so I took the pipe from Bruce and hit him again on the head. We took this opportunity to escape and run into a spacious room that must've been some sort of activity room. And when we turned around we saw Valerie standing there with a huge grin.

"so you've made it to my home, welcome, oh Tammie I see that you have reunited with James." She said as she nodded towards the bruises forming on my wrists. "Now that we're all here we can finally be one big happy family, wouldn't you like that, James." She said as James came out from behind us.

"it would be very fun if I could have my tams with me." He said with a creepy smile.

"I'm not your tams, you aren't James, my James, so don't ever call me tams again."

I was trying to convince myself of this, but right now I need to get the concoction and get it on Valerie, I believe she's the one we want. But couldn't get it out in time as I was tackled once again and pushed to the ground. The bottle slipped from the bag and landed at James' feet, he picked it up as I was being pulled up another entity in the room. But he not only picked that up but also the pen he gave me for my last birthday, then something seemed to dawn over him, I saw a glimpse of the old James.

"now James why don't you do the pleasure of helping your girlfriend come to our family."

He started to walk towards me, but the feel was different, he wasn't menacing, he had this caring look that he gave me whenever I felt down. As he closed the distance he reached out and lovingly rubbed my cheek."

"James?" Valerie was questioning what he was doing.

Then he turned around and doused her with the concoction and she screamed as it was working. She looked like she was melting like the wicked witch of the west, and as that was happening the others when screaming as they started to fade, but James was smiling and saying sorry as he disappeared.

"James, nooo." I screamed as I tried to reach out to him.

"I love you Tams." He said before he was completely gone.

I was crying as I was being cradled by Bruce who too was crying.

"after that we all decided to look for other things that go bump in the night and stop them, and it was then and there that I swore to never lose anyone ever again, so I won't give up on Anarchy" I said finishing my flashback. The others were staring at me with sad looks, they were now understanding the trouble that I've been through. But now we need to focus on Adam, he is still unconscious, but I believe that he will wake up soon.

finally I finished Tammie's past Arc now I will get back to the good stuff. PS this chapter may be a little odd. :P


	13. Chapter 13

**I know that it's been a long time but I have finally finished chapter thirteen, Yaaaaay. hope you enjoy.**

**Third person P.O.V **

Tammie was right, Adam would wake up soon, and he was. He bolted out of the bed he was in and started to rub his head as if he had a terrible headache. Well his head was hurting but it was because of the memory overload, he still had no idea what these images really meant, but he knew that he was lied to. He wanted to know the truth, he needed to know, so he got up and headed towards the so called living room they had at the HQ. he paused as he heard someone talking, it was Tammie, she was talking about her past, something she never told him, and here he was eavesdropping on her. he stood there listening for what seemed like hours, and he couldn't believe the trouble that she had to deal with. And then when she finished he heard her say that she wouldn't give up on him, but he wasn't sure if he should feel happy for what she said, or if he should feel somewhat mad that her motivation was connected to an ex. It was then that he knew he was jealous towards the ex, of course he knew that he shouldn't be, it really isn't fair towards Tammie who had lost so much in her past. He felt ashamed for his thoughts and realized that he truly cared about this girl. And this was when he decided that he wouldn't hide anymore, he needed to put a stop to ooze before he could harm this fragile young woman any more. So he waited a few just to make sure that the others wouldn't suspect that he had overheard Tammie's personal story, then he came into the room with everyone watching in surprise.

"Adam! Your awake, oh god I didn't know if you would." Tammie said as she crushed him into a hug.

"I want to talk to all of you, especially the power brats." He said knowing that would get their attention.

"you want a fight Ooze Jr.; we'll give it to you." Rocky said as he was peeved at the nickname.

"What I want is the truth, how did your friend, Adam, die? And don't lie."

"Why would you want to know?"

Adam just stared at them bemused and determined.  
Then Kim answered. "He was killed by Ooze." She was going to leave it at that till she saw that Anarchy wanted more than that. "He was with us fighting Ooze, but Ooze somehow gained more power over his absence. He had us cornered and was able to easily destroy our zords. It was when Adam's zord was destroyed that he got his hands on our friend, ooze threatened us then he threw Adam and used his powers to destroy him." She started to cry as soon as she was done.

"I had always believed that I was made by Ooze, but what I saw in those images that flashed in my head has led me to question everything. I am now starting to believe that I wasn't always Anarchy as you know me, I don't know but I believe that your own Adam and I are somehow connected." He said as the others stared at him with confusion clearly written all over their faces.

"What do you mean?" this time Billy asked.

"I don't know but I have memories of you guys, of us together as friends, of you calling me Adam. I don't understand it but I want to know what it means."  
this made Billy curious and so weren't the others. They wanted to get to the bottom of this, then they remembered what Tammie had said before about their Adam and anarchy being one in the same.

"Um, guys I think that Tammie may be right about Anarchy." Said Aisha.

Adam gave a look to Tammie then to the others.

"Adam I, we think that you might actually be the Adam that the others have lost." Tammie said.

He was looking even more confused but he didn't have time to contemplate as a rift in the time space continuum opened and started to cause chaos in the room. It was then that masses of purple goop had poured into the room, Anarchy knew that this was the oozelings that Ooze had been creating. And soon the goo had surrounded everyone then started to take humanoid shapes.

*clap clap* "well if this isn't a lovely reunion, my boy, Anarchy and the rebel brats." Ooze had come from the portal and started to address everyone in the room.

Anarchy/Adam stepped in front of Tammie as if to hide her.

"What do we have here? I see that you've been busy making new acquaintances instead of rectifying your pitiful behavior." Ooze said as the boy in front of him glared him down.

"Don't touch her."

"Looks like I might be a father in law soon, but Anarchy, my boy, you should show your old man some respect."

"You are not my old man; you didn't even create me did you! I'm not your son, you took away my real life, and I don't even know who I really am because of you."

"It looks like I may need to do more than just bottle you up. Now my boy come with me and everything will be clear."

"You won't be taking him anywhere, you monster." Three people said at once, Aisha, Rocky, and Tammie.

"Ha-ha this is too precious, too annoyingly precious, but you can't stop me, I am Ivan Ooze, a powerful emperor, soon I may be the emperor of the multiverse."

The others stood their ground as the Oozelings drew closer making it harder to move around.

"Ha, what are you brats going to do, you're no longer rangers, there are no more rangers, you are just pathetic brats." Ooze spat out as he saw the now trapped rebels.

Tammie glared at Ooze as she grabbed ahold of Adam's hand, which made him feel an odd feeling, like a flutter in his heart. Ooze ordered his oozelings to attack, everyone was overwhelmed as they were push to the ground. The former rangers, Tammie, and Adam/Anarchy were knelt down with their hands behind their backs.

Ooze walked up to Adam/Anarchy and grabbed his chin and he told him "I'm truly disappointed in you, boy, I gave you power beyond anything you would've ever had. I made you so much more than you could've ever been, but you would rather spend time with the enemy."

"I don't care what you think, you stole my life, I still can't fully remember who I was before!" Adam/Anarchy yelled as he pulled his chin out of Ooze's grasp.

"take him to the secret chamber, I will deal with him later, but now I will have a nice chat with these Rebel brats."

The oozelings took away their wayward 'brother' just as Ooze walked up closer to the former rangers. Tammie was yelling, but Ooze was smiling a smile that should've split his face open.

"I finally have you brats, now all I need to do is get the other rebels to realize how hopeless their fight really is." He cackled as he gave his victory speech.

Tammie however was pissed so she fought so hard that she inspired the others to not give up. Even Tammie's friends showed up out of nowhere and started to fight the oozelings. But even with all their will and manpower they were defeated. Ooze had his oozelings take the defeated rebels, Tammie, and Tammie's group to his castle where they would be held as prisoners.


End file.
